


You Make Me Feel Feet-tastic

by High_Class_Garbage



Series: Learning to Write Again [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Guess Who Gave Me A Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lance, foot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Class_Garbage/pseuds/High_Class_Garbage
Summary: Trying new things in the bedroom is almost always a good timeI mean, you've got to be spontaneous if you want to spice things up.Another drabble for Methoxyethane, whose fics are God.





	You Make Me Feel Feet-tastic

**Author's Note:**

> If this is inaccurate in any way I am sorry, I am the wrong kind of gay to be writing this.

Keith moans beautifully, arching his back as Lance slides easily into his well stretched hole, the pleasant burn making precum bubble from his cock. The slow thrusts Lance starts up don't do nearly enough as he wants, barely scratching the bone-deep itch that screams for more cock, more _Lance_.

Keith writhes in the sheets, digging his heels into Lances back. He whines, upset when Lance just smirks and keeps his painfully slow pace, now dragging over Keith's prostate with every excruciatingly slow drag of his dick.

The soft push and pull of Lances hips is torturous, causing Keith force out a sob as soft as a whisper, " _please_ ", fisting the sheets and sounding borderline hysterical. Thankfully, that's all it took to prompt Lance into pushing his hands into the backs of Keith's knees, ripping a loud groan of "god FUCK" from Keith's perfect lips as he's bent practically in half.

Lance picks up the pace, letting out soft grunts barely heard over the onslaught of moans falling from Keith's lips. One of Keith's feet hits Lances shoulder as he searches for the perfect angle, so Lance indulges himself by lifting that leg and guiding Keith's pretty little toes into his waiting mouth.

Lance moans as he wraps his mouth around Keith's big toe, swirling his tongue around it sensually. The sensation of Lances hot wet mouth wrapped around his toe ripping a broken moan from his throat. Fuck, Lance looked like he was on cloud nine, pulling off his toe to give soft wet licks to the junction between the ball of his foot and his pale beautiful toes.

God Keith was close, the tight heat in his stomach telling him he wouldn't last much longer with Lances careful treatment of his feet.

Letting go of the leg he wasn't holding up, Lance started to softly massage into the arch of Keith's dainty foot, earning him a long throaty moan. Keith sucked in air only to gasp "Fuck I'm close", Lance licked a long stripe up the bottom of his foot before grunting "Me too".

Lance pushes Keith's leg flush against his own side as his thrusting became brutal, forcing a scream from Keith as his cock went even farther, slamming his prostate with perfect aim. Keith wailed incoherent babble, too turned on to even breathe right and wound up so tight he could barely see.

What finally tipped him over the edge was Lances thumb, pushed deep into the arch of his foot. The slightly painful dig into Keith's sensitive foot creating a pleasure so intense that he whited out, his entire body spasming as he came untouched, harder than he ever had in his life. Screaming as an obscene amount of cum shot onto his chest, some even hitting his chin.

The tight clenching of Keith's hole as he came was more than enough to push Lance into cumming, the fluttering of Keith's hole drawing out his orgasm as he thrusted weakly.

When every last drop had been milked he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Keith's, both panting as they came down from their sex high. Keith let out a weak chuckle between gasps of air

"Sweet fuck we need to do that again"

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on Tumblr at Cupcakesinger, Artandshit, or Space-is-for-the-gay-kids
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
